July 1736 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - July 1736 = Weather this month *Heavy rain in the Pacific and East Indies. *Storms in the far south. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Budapest *Riots have flared up in Budapest over the dire economic situation and poverty introduced since the King of Spain also became their monarch. Before the Hungarian garrison managed to deploy to disperse the mob, the ex-Austrian Foreign Minister Count Maximillian von Rappard had the house in which he was staying ransacked and a set of gold-etched silver goblets was stolen. Reval *The Tsar of Russia’s Foreign Affairs Minister, Michail Shafirov, has issued an apology for the tardiness of replies from Russia to letters, but the clerks have been preoccupied, hence the unusual delay. Morocco *A Spanish slaver caravan traversing the interior of Morocco has been reported as missing. Precisely where it went missing is not known, the Sahara perhaps? Sofia *The Papal envoy Aldo Tapparo has made the following case before King Alexander of Bulgaria: “Why do you expel our priests? Is Your Majesty unaware, or just uninterested in your Catholic subjects? It has not been even fifty years since Jesuits converted the Paulicians of greater Bulgaria. We have not forgotten that the Turks destroyed the Bulgarian Patriarchy in 1393 and that you have been subject to the Greek Patriarch of Constantinople ever since. Once Bulgaria was first of the younger patriarchs, only the ancient patriarchs outranked you. We remember this. We remember this ancient honour and thought in our desire to begin to reestablish the lost communion between us that we should respect these ancient honours, and so we should send ambassadors temporal and ambassadors spiritual to Bulgaria. If his Majesty wishes the Tsar of Russia and the Greek Patriarch to speak for Bulgaria, we will withdraw our Bulgarian ambassador, and send no Jesuits to speak to their Orthodox counterparts, and continue our conversations with them instead of with Bulgaria, but we would do so with regret. We would prefer to honour the King with an ambassador and his Orthodox priests with our Jesuits that matters both spiritual and political that stand between us might be discussed and resolved. Surely it is the treacherous Turk we should both stand against, not each other. Look this month how I strike a blow against the Turk who seeks to turn us against each other, forgetting the true enemy.” Vienna *The formal betrothal ceremony of Maria Theresa, Archduchess of Austria, Queen of Bohemia, to Prince James, Duke of Clarence has taken place in St. Stephen’s Cathedral in Vienna. Presiding was Cardinal Archbishop Josef Dietrich of Vienna. The Duke of Clarence wore a dress uniform as colonel of the Duke of Clarence’s Lifeguard Regiment, Maria Theresa dressed more simply but serenely, and wore her broach bearing the Kingdom of Bohemia’s arms in gold and silver which is finished with diamonds around the edge. She also wore a bejewelled pendant fashioned in the shape of the Hapsburg eagle. Her Majesty travelled by royal coach from the Hofburg to the cathedral, and the royal couple then travelled together on the return journey in the coach, chaperoned by Prince Metternich and the lady in waiting Maria von Thun. Both ways the coach was escorted by infantry of Ramming’s 1st Regiment, Royal Lifeguards, also known as the Leibgarde Empress Caroline Regiment. That evening a party was held at the Hofburg, where the Savoyard Foreign Minister Jarno Fisichella and Lady Margaret O’Donnell, Alexander Baryatinski, and Adrien Jean François Duport received particular attention from the royal couple. There was feasting, dancing, and fireworks, while the state orchestra played the ‘Vienna Grande’ composed by Christoph Graupner to celebrate the match. Maria Theresea spoke warmly and was welcoming to Foreign Minister Fisichella, speaking of the conviviality of Austro-Savoyard relations and expressing her hope that she and Prince James might be permitted to visit Turin as part of their honeymoon tour next year, ‘as no visit to the great courts of Europe would be complete without Savoy’? Prince Metternich then personally handed a leather diplomatic case to the Foreign Minister in which he said was the Treaty of Friendship, noting also that this month sees the opening of an Austria trade mission in Turin. Prince Metternich then delivered a short speech about the ‘perfect match between these two young people, both of whom are profoundly and completely committed to Austria-Bohemia.’ (It is known that Her Majesty had funded the celebrations from her own purse). *Prince Metternich has issue a public invitation to the members of the Bohemian Royal Council to attend Her Majesty in Vienna in August, whereupon ‘matters of great import relating to the Kingdom of Bohemia may be discussed most frankly and constructively.’ Fez *Imam Muhammed has, during Friday prayers, called on Allah to remove the Spanish from the environs of Fez. He has also raged against the hypocrites who had looted their own treasury at Fez when they should have been fighting faithfully for Islam! Amongst those listening to the preaching was Prince Yusuf, son of the Caliph. He got up and also spoke to the people of Fez. “The involvement of the Caliphate in Morocco is with the ultimate intention of preserving the Moroccan nation and its people’s way of life and religion. We are not bankrupt. There can be no denying that the Caliphate Empire has suffered in recent years but under my father’s administration there is not only clear growth in our economy and trade but we now fund an active military of over 300,000 men and 250 ship of the line. Yes there is tension between the Caliphate and Spain-Portugal BUT it is the Caliphate who stand here, providing grain for the people of Morocco, keeping diplomatic channels open, and offering protection. I am ashamed to read that the Grand Vizier from the old ruling family of Morocco has fled the capital rather than stand and face the threat. I will not leave the capital in similar fashion but will remain to fight off any further attacks, single handed if required. I do not want to bring further hardship upon this city or nation and I am sure that Spanish forces will act honourably. Stand brave in the face of this continued aggression.” The gathering stood in silence for a moment, and then broke out into cheers which could be heard by the Spanish cavalry outside, and indeed by the Moorish warriors they still have surrounded! Munich *The Elector of Bavaria has formally confirmed that Baron Johannes Muhlenkamp is welcome to stay at the Bavarian Court, and added that he hopes the Archduchess of Austria will be able to visit here soon, ideally before winter sets in since the snows could make her journey treacherous if left too late. El Escorial *Gerhard van Swieten, a physician and member of the St. Petersburg Society, has journeyed by coach from Hanover to El Escorial where he is petitioning for permission to be allowed into the Spanish royal court and to be allowed to attend upon the Queen of Spain to assist in her recovery. It appears he is too late - Queen Amalia has made a full recovery already! *King Joseph has been visiting his wife and their new son along with his two daughters, the infanta’s Isobel and Juanita. The boy has been named Prince Ferdinand Matthias Leopold von Hapsburg, and announced as such to the court and throughout the Spanish Empire, Flanders and Hungary-Croatia. In recognition of the difficulties experienced during the birth, His Most Catholic Majesty also announced the opening of the Queen Amalia Medical Academy in Madrid. Meknes *Grand Vizier Raisuni bin Ismail of Morocco, publicly replying to Prince Yusuf's call for an open investigation into piracy emanating from Morocco, was in no mood to agree. “What really is the point? If the investigation finds Morocco innocent, as it surely will, the Catholic powers won't accept the findings anyway. How do I know? Because the only documented piracy of our waters was committed in 1731 by the Portuguese Navy against honest merchants. The officer responsible was Admiral Albuerta. In February 1732 the now ex-sultan had invited Christian inspectors to check his ports for piracy to prove we are not involved. To help the inspectors he even published a list of his ports or under his influence in April. In July it was clear that no pirate den had been found in Morocco despite misinformation about this, inspectors found no pirates at all! We should we agree to go over what has already happened, it didn't stop the invasion did it!” Calmar *King Charles and Queen Ursula of Sweden have once more led an entourage on a tour around Calmar, acknowledging the cheers of the people while visiting the public gardens, St. Anskar’s Church (on Kvarnholem Island), the memorial chapel dedicated to Queen Ulrike Elanore of England, and the Queen Ulrike Elanore Memorial Orphanage. Ulrike Elanore is the late departed mother of His Majesty the King. Her Majesty the Queen took a great deal of interest in the children of the orphanage, and showed them her daughter Princess Catherine, who is a baby. The royal party then handed out alms to the poor and needy. St. Petersburg *At the Winter Palace a certain princess, namely Eleanor Charlotte, Duchess of Athlone was overheard rashly and coyly asking Prince Menshikov when he would ask her to marry him? Menshikov was rather taken aback by the directness and forwardness of her approach, and stammered that he would need her father’s approval (who is King James III of England). Then, following an awkward few seconds of silence, he added that he sincerely hoped the King would agree, at which Princess Eleanor fainted and had to be revived with smelling salts. Princess Eleanor has asked for permission off the Tsar to host a grand banquet at the palace to celebrate her arrival in Russia and the nineteenth anniversary of her father’s coronation as King of Poland? Rome *The July heat in Rome did not have its normal effect as the city was abuzz with preparations for the canonisations to take place the following month. Everywhere streets were being swept and washed and buildings freshly painted. *His Holiness displayed his Neopolitian roots with a particularly warm and public welcome to the Spanish Chancellor Cardinal Portocarrero. The two went to the Pope’s private chapel where they said a mass for the health and prosperity of the Spanish Queen and her new son, before having a private dinner in the Papal apartments. *The Moroccan emissary Soheil ben Barku has been summoned to appear before Pope Benedict XIII. As the man did so he looked shifty and cowed. The Pope addressed him thus: “Ambassador Soheil ben Barku, Morocco has engaged in the slavery of white Christians which cannot be tolerated. Further, you have given yourselves over to the Caliphate with whom we have no relations. It seems to me that Morocco now walks a course that can only lead to further suffering for its people and cleaves to one who is more interested in enriching himself and instigating further conflict than in helping the people of Morocco live peaceful and prosperous lives. We would prefer a peaceful and independent Morocco that lives in harmony with Catholic Europe and that acknowledges the error of piracy and slavery of Christians. This is a Morocco from whom we would receive an ambassador. As Christians, we understand that all men sin, and in asking forgiveness and making restitution the bonds of fellowship can be reestablished. We sincerely pray that Morocco will reconsider its course. But forgiveness and friendship cannot come before honest contrition and the acts that prove it. I must, therefore, withdraw your credentials and send you home. I hope my words are heard and Morocco chooses a better path. I hope you can help your people in this time, and return to us with the bonds of fellowship renewed. Go with God.” Soheil ben Barku bowed, or rather remained bowed over, and withdrew without saying a word but looking if anything relieved. Nice *General Charles-Amedee has informed the officers of the Caprivi Regiment that the loss of their regiment’s elite status is merely a temporary measure. Spain *Across Spain great fires have blackened the sky as huge quantities of grain have been set alight and destroyed. This is apparently being done to help grain prices stabilise now that the new harvest has been collected in. The grain thus ruined was from the 1735 harvest and so may well have been about to go off anyway, according to farmers. London *King James and Queen Mary of England hosted a banquet at the Palace of St. James to mark the nineteenth anniversary of His Majesty’s coronation as King of Poland. The guests of honour where the Queen herself, and Marcus Stanislaw, Marquis of Queensbury and father of Her Majesty, as well as Lord Dionizy Kostanova, the Polish ambassador. Lisbon *The Papal legate in Lisbon, Cardinal Salvatore has been given a large donation for Holy Mother Church from the purse of Jorge Paniera. Constantinople *At the Palace of the Patriarchs before his compatriots Great Patriarch Vasiliji of Russia read out a message from the Tsar: ‘Although I have no voice in spiritual matters, I am concerned that the Pope is trying to reclaim our faith and once more put himself at the head of it and put himself above us. From a political viewpoint this is dangerous, but as I say it is your matter to decide and discover whether it is really what we want as a faith and not to be pushed into rejoining the Roman Catholic Church because he thinks so, we have managed for centuries without them.’ Vasiliji then added his own belief that the Bishop of Rome is a fellow patriarch and while he can be welcomed as a brother in Christ in that regard, he would have to drop all claims of supremacy in relation to Saint Peter ‘if he hopes to bring about an end to the unfortunate schism which divides us.’ He is urging the Pope to convene a council of the Roman Catholic Church to change the dogma in relation to this. Patriarch Chrysanthus of Jerusalem rose to say that he thinks it would be reasonable for the Patriarch of Rome to hold on to claim that he retains the Keys of Peter while withholding any claim over primacy over any other patriarchy. That, he thinks, would be a realistic way forward. Patriarch Neophytus VI of Constantinople then arose and in an impassioned counterblast declared that the Papal claim to the apostolic succession of Peter had no historical merit or foundation and so could not be allowed. The patriarchs ended the discussion by agreeing that they would like to hear the response from Rome? Suo *Spanish attempts to hire Formosan manual labourers at Suo failed to attract any help; the locals appear to be shunning the area as if it were cursed. *General Don Nicolas Giovanni has been visiting soldiers and sailors alike and praising them for their courage and professionalism. He was the sole exception to strict quarantine regulations which are keeping those thought to be diseased away from the others. An outbreak of disease amongst some Dutch gunners is being blamed by some on his visit to them a few days before. Paris *The Church Commission of Accountancy, led by a Bavarian cleric - Cardinal Frederick Lindberg of Munich - has arrived in Paris with the avowed purpose of modernising the Gallican Church’s methods of bookkeeping. They had not been here long before learning that the head of the Gallican Church is none other than Cardinal Richelieu, the namesake of the famous Richelieu of last century, who is to be found at Versailles. It is apparent that without Richelieu’s co-operation little progress will be made. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Tuscany *Poland *Spain Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A Spanish convoy of eight ship of the line and twenty large merchant ships has sailed into Nieuport. *France's Escadre de Mediterranée off Venice has been joined by 21 ship of the line, 20 cruisers and ten auxiliary vessels from Venice. However, when ordered to take on board the Armée des Alpes the naval captains collectively refused after working out that their combined ships' carry capacities were insufficient to take aboard all the troops. *Learning of this ashore the field army's commander, General Baron von Gohr exploded in indignation "at the incompetence of the Navy" and demanded that more transports be sent so that his men could put to sea in some modicum of comfort! Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. *The Marquis de Leon has closed the Spanish embassy to Serbia. Trade Missions Opened *By Austria in Turin. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3